Minecraftclan
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Some of Team Crafted are teleported away to the world of the warrior cats! How will they adapt to their new surroundings? Read to find out! Co-written by: Eaglefan2569
1. Chapter 1

**and here is another co-write with EAGLEFAN2569 FOLKS I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Eagle: Yeah, or you know what will be coming...**

* * *

Adam's POV  
"Hey guys its Sky and I am here today with all of Team Crafted showing the warrior cats mod!" I cheered.  
"The reason we are doing this together is because we all got a lot of people telling us to do it, so we decided to do it together!" Quentin said.  
"Yeah, I mean we dont really know much about it though, all we know is that it is one of the most popular book series ever." Jason chuckled.  
"I really wish there was a bacca mod..." Jerome said making us laugh.  
"Hang in there dood someone will make it someday" Mitch said jokingly.  
I heard a crash as we all paused our videos looking at Ty's screen, he was gone...  
I heard another crash looking at Jason's screen and saw he was gone too, then Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, Ian, then me.  
I landed on the ground with a big thump and groaned.  
I heard yelps of surprise looking up and seeing seven small cats jumping in surprise.  
There was a white cat with crimson eyes and gray paws, a black cat with white specks that looked like stars and amber eyes, an orange tabby with blue eyes and yellow tuft of fur on his head, a reddish brown cat with maple brown eyes, a fluffy brown one with dark brown eyes that looked almost black, a grayish black cat with yellow eyes and a full black cat with golden eyes.  
I tried standing up, but wobbled around and landed on my four... Paws?  
I yelped in surprise then saw the other cats calming down so I did too.  
"Ok... This is not my best day" the orange tabby said and sounded just like Quentin.  
"Qu-Quentin?" I asked.  
"Adam?" The black and white one asked.  
"Jason!" I yelped.  
"I guess we are all here then..." The black one said.  
"Yeah I guess so Ian" The white one said.  
"Um doods, you do realize that we are kittens?" The reddish one pointed out.  
"Yeah Mitch I think we would realize that considering our size" the fluffy brown one said.  
"Lets just save da world!" The gray one joked in Ryan's Warden Freeman voice.  
"I know I heard voices!" A small voice yelped.  
"Yeah I heard it too" A more grown up voice said.  
"Cherrypaw get back here!" The voice yelped again as a small shecat came up to us around our size.  
"Rosepetal! I found some cats!" Cherrypaw said.  
"Oh dear..." The larger shecat said.  
"Um... Hi" Ryan said.  
"Hello!" The small shecat said.  
"Are you eight looking for somewhere to stay, Thunderclan would gladly help you" Rosepetal said.  
"Um... Sure" Ian squeaked slightly.  
"Follow us" she said flicking her tail and leading us to a thorn brush and going through it.  
"Wow!" We all exclaimed.  
"Jaypaw get back here!" A small bronze shecat with topaz orange eyes and white paws and underbelly said chasing after a silver tabby she-cat with distinctive white markings and bright blue eyes.  
"Youll never catch me Songpaw!" Jaypaw laughed.  
I laughed slightly at this watching the two play as if nothing was going on, then they saw us and stopped.  
"Cherrypaw who are they?" Jaypaw asked.  
"I dont know Rosepetal and I found them by the lake and decided to bring them back to camp because they wanted to join us" Cherrypaw cheered.  
"Cool!" Songpaw said prancing around.  
"Rosepetal! Who are these cats?" A brown tom said coming down from a ledge.  
"We need to come up with names for each of us, they might get suspicious if we all have our regular names" I whisper to my friends.  
"Ok it will be easy for some of us to do that" Jason said.  
"Yeah I mean i already have mine picked out, I will be Sky" I say making them laugh.  
"I knew it! Ok i will be Mud for Mudkip" Quentin says.  
"I will be Bat for Batman!" Ryan yells quietly.  
"I can be Solar" Jason says.  
"I will just be Sharp" Ty said.  
"Ignite" Ian said.  
"Red" Mitch said.  
"Fluffy!" Jerome said finally making us laugh until the tall brown tom came over to us.  
"Welcome to Thunderclan"

* * *

**so they joined thunderclan EPICSAUSE! **

**Eagle: UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**Me: BAIIIIIII!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**Eagle: I WROTE THIS EPICNESS!**

**Me: OF COURSE YOU DID!**

**Both of us: *munch on tacos***

* * *

**_Fluffy's POV_**

"Sky, Mud, Bat, Solar, Sharp, Ignite, Red, and Fluffy, are you ready do enter ThunderClan, and do all we expect of you?" Bramblestar mewed from the Highledge.

"I guess.." Sky shrugged.

"Very well. Sky, you will be known as Skypaw. Lionblaze will be your mentor." He mewed pointed to a golden tabby tom. Skypaw nervously approached the large tom. Bramblestar repeated all of the cerimonies. Mudpaw was mentored by Dovewing, Batpaw by Ivypool, Solarpaw by Squirrelflight, Sharppaw by Bumblestripe, Ignitepaw by Blossomfall, Redpaw by Whitewing, and I was mentored by Birchfall.

Jaypaw and Songpaw raced over to us. "We're so glad you joined ThunderClan!" Jaypaw cheered.

"Come on, Jaypaw. Let's show them to their nests!" Songpaw squealed.

"Okay!" With a flick of her silver tail, Jaypaw led the group to the apprentice's den, where Ivypool and Dovewing were moving nests.

"What are they doing?" Skypaw whispered to Songpaw.

"Oh, they're moving their nests to the Warriors Den. Ever since Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe moved to the Elder's Den, there were open spots." Songpaw replied casually.

* * *

**Eagle: SORRY GUYS I had no idea what to put after that!**

**Me: *pats her on the head* dont worry I has an aweshum idea! Also we might accept a couple kit OCs (no promises) for some shecats. *looks around mysteriously***

**Eagle: *whispers* I have no idea what she is meaning**

**Me: I will PM you the idea! **


End file.
